Pokemon Fall of the Legendaries Part one
by PKMNTrainerTravis
Summary: I wrote this story for a Part Two Roleplay on my Friends site. Basically we made our own trainers and went through Kanto with the Character's from the games and the Manga in the First Roleplay, and then we grew up and have to fight a new group of evil in the second part. Everyone is about 16-18 in this story and it gets pretty dark and Violent. Don't read if you aren't into blood.


Travis ran past the young trainers on route one as fast as he could, with his Banette, Lyzell, not far behind. The young children watched as Travis and Lyzell sped past them. "Whoa! What kind of Pokemon is that?!" the young boy with a Charmander peek out from behind his leg asked. Travis ignored him and sped up dodging a young girl that was standing in the middle of the road.

"How rude!" The girl yelled as she picked up her Bulbasaur.

"He must be in a hurry..." the boy said as they watched him run on.

Travis was, in fact, in a hurry, because Professor Oak called him with news of Platinum disappearing. Travis had never visited Oak when he called before and hadn't planned on it before Oak mentioned that Platinum was in trouble. Travis and Lyzell sped into Pallet Town and immediately head straight for Oak's lab.

"Oak, I'm here! Where's Platinum?!" Travis shouted as he and Lyzell bursted into the lab.

"Travis! I knew you'd come! I sent her to Cerulean Cave and I lost contact with her when she entered!" Oak replied as he shot up from his desk. Travis reached over the desk and grabbed Oak by the collar of his lab coat.

"Why the hell did you send her to Mewtwo's cave?!" Travis yelled. Oak struggled to free himself as his assistant hid behind one of Oak's bookshelves.

"Travis please! You of all people know that she is an extremely capable trainer! And, I called you to help and you wouldn't come!" Oak cried. Travis let go of Oak and shook his head in frustration.

"What was so important that you had to send someone in there anyway?" Travis asked in a calm manner.

"Huge amounts of energy were emanating from the cave..." Oak walked over to a large touch screen computer and showed Travis a graph.

"What am I looking at?" Travis asked as Lyzell rested her arm on his shoulder.

"This graph shows the jump in power over the last few weeks...It's like two thousand electrode exploded at one time..." Travis facepalmed as Lyzell frowned at Oak.

"And you thought it would be a good idea to send her... Whatever, I'm gonna head there now..." Travis said as he and Lyzell began to head out of the Lab.

"Wait, Travis, take this," Oak said as he grabbed a camera from his desk.

"You expect me to lug this around?" Travis said as he took it from Oak.

"Hold it up to your head. It flattens into a headband."

Travis held it up to his head and nothing happened. "It sounds like a good idea, but It looks like you need to w-" Travis was cut off by a low hum and the camera flattening into a headband like Oak said. "Never mind. Good job, Doc," Travis said as he straightened the headband so that the lens faced forward.

"Thank you. With that I'll be able to see what you see on my computer," Oak replied.

"Will we be able to talk?" Travis asked.

"Unfortunately, no. I will be able to hear you but you won't hear me," Oak said.

"Understood. I'll be back with Platinum or I'll be dead if I come back without her," Travis said as he and Lyzell ran out of the Lab.

"Be careful," Oak said as he watched them exit the lab. 

Outside of the lab Travis threw a Pokeball into the air, letting his Staraptor, Mark, who was larger than the other Staraptors at 7' 10" out of his pokeball.

"Mark, I need to get to Cerulean Cave. Can you fly Lyzell and me there?" Mark nodded and bent his head down to let Travis up. Travis climbed onto Mark's back as Lyzell appeared next to him. "Okay Mark, let's go," Travis said. Mark launched into the air with one flap of his powerful wings and flew high above Kanto.

"There it is Mark!" Travis said as he pointed down to the cave. Mark landed right in front of the cave and let Travis and Lyzell down. "Thanks again bud," Travis said as he pet Mark and returned him to his Pokeball.

"Okay Lyzell, you ready?" Travis asked as he stared into the mouth of the cave. Lyzell pushed Travis into the cave and they both slowly traveled through it. Travis searched everywhere making sure not to miss anything when he heard voice coming from a small corridor in farther in the cave. Travis and Lyzell made their way carefully around several fainted Pokemon and spotted two guys dressed in white jumpsuits not much older than him talking. Travis tried to listen to what they were saying, but wasn't close enough to hear them. He started to inch closer using the darkness as cover, but suddenly shot up when he heard a voice behind him.

"Who are you?!" Travis slowly turned around to find a girl dressed in the same white jumpsuit staring at him. Her suit had a cape and a large L printed on the front. Beside her stood a Bisharp that was eyeing Lyzell. The two guys ran out of the corridor and stopped when they saw Travis in front of them.

"Hey boss who's that?!" the first guy said.

"It's Captain Vaya to you, Grunt, and I don't know, but he looks like trouble." Vaya said as she walked closer to Travis. "I will ask again...Who are you?" Vaya demanded.

"Who the hell are you guys? Rocket wannabees?" Travis snapped back as he turned to notice the two grunts standing behind him. Vaya laughed at Travis' speculation.

"We are so much more than those fools... and you don't want to mess with us." Vaya said.

"I swear, if you have Platinum I will kill you!" Travis raged.

"Hmm? Oh, you must be talking about that girls we found earlier," Vaya said with a smile on her face.

"Where the hell is she you b****!?" Travis said as he ran at her, stopping when Lyzell grabbed him.

"Hah, your Banette is smart. As for the girl, it seems like she means a lot to you. If you want to know where she is, you'll have to beat that information out of us," Vaya said as her Bisharp jumped in front of her.

"Gladly," Travis replied as Lyzell went to face Bisharp.

"Grunts, it's time to prove your worth!" Vaya shouted.

"Yes Ma'am!" the grunts shouted in unison as they both sent out their own pokemon, Ferrothorn and Durant. Travis noticed that he was surrounded and sent out his, Serperior, Coltra and his Aggron, Zane to battle Durant and Ferrothorn.

Travis eventually knocked all of the grunts pokemon out but suffered his own Pokemon getting knocked out. Zane, was taken out by a Charizard's Superpower.  
Coltra, by the same Charizard's Flamethrower. Lacey, Travis' Gardevoir, Lacey fell to a Dark Pulse from a Gengar. Shumpert, Travis' Swampert, went down to a Power Whip and Mark fell to a ThunderPunch from Bisharp. Banette had taken massive damage but also gave Bisharp about the same amount of damage. Bisharp was the only Pokemon Vaya sent out thanks to her lackey's keeping Travis busy.

"Give up! You only have that poor excuse of a Banette left! You're done!" Vaya said while laughing.

"Shut it B****," Travis said.

"You fail to show me respect. Bisharp show him what happens when you don't recognize true power," Vaya said as she raised her hand. Bisharp suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Travis.

"What the he-" Travis was cut off as the Bisharp stabbed his blade through Travis back and out of his stomach.

"Good," Vaya said as Bisharp reappeared next to her. Travis began to bleed from his stomach and mouth as he fell to the ground. Lyzell went to Travis and tried to get him standing up.

"Lyzell, get out of here," Travis said weakly. Lyzell began to refuse, but went away when Travis winked at her.

"Coward," Vaya sneered as she watched Lyzell phase through a wall. "You two tie this fool up and bring him to the main chamber," Vaya commanded as she stepped over Travis.

"Yes Ma'am!" The grunts said in unison as they picked Travis up.

"This guy was tough. He could have beaten the Captain," the first grunt said.

"Yeah, it's a good thing we were there," the second said. The grunts dragged Travis into a large section of the cave. Travis turned his head and saw four or five grunts fighting Mewtwo with their Pokemon.

"What the hell are you people up to?" Travis raged weakly.

"Shut up!" the first grunt said as they dropped him near Platinum, who was tied up.

"Travis, what happened?!" Platinum cried.

"It's all good. Oak is watching and help should be coming." Travis said.

"He is, is he? I thought I recognized that tech," Vaya said as she grabbed the Headband off of Travis head and threw it to Bisharp. "A Silph Co. Camera Band. Bisharp," Vaya said while laughing. Bisharp slashed the band into ribbons and followed Vaya as she walked away.

"Well, Oak saw everything. And if he's smart he'll get more than one person this time," Travis said while trying to keep blood from flowing.

"Don't move Travis! Stay still!" Platinum said sternly.

"You're the one who's all tied up, but okay," Travis said. Lyzell watched Travis from a nearby passage and turned invisible so that nobody would see her. Platinum began to cry at the sight of Travis laying in a pool of his own blood. Travis lay on the ground hoping that he'd get another chance to stop whatever the group of people were doing. Vaya watched as the grunts battled Mewtwo with an evil grin on her face. Mewtwo began to grow tired from battling the never ending waves of grunts Grunts and their Pokemon. Meanwhile, Oak, who had seen everything, called several trainers to help rescue Platinum and Travis.


End file.
